mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kemeko Deluxe!
ASCII Media Works | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Dengeki Comic Gao! (former) Dengeki Daioh | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = October 27, 2005 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by manga author Masakazu Iwasaki. The manga began serialization in the monthly shōnen manga magazine ''Dengeki Comic Gao! on October 27, 2005, and is published by MediaWorks. The first episode of the anime adaptation was broadcast on October 4, 2008. Plot Story M.M. pilots the mech known as Kemeko to protect her fiancé from the efforts of the elusive Mishima Corporation who is deeply interested in a mysterious power that is hidden within his body. Characters ; : The main male protagonist. A high schooler who still harbors feelings for a girl he met 10 years ago. His life was turned upside down when he was approached by Kemeko's pilot who claimed to be his fiancé and moved to his house. He was then constantly targeted by unknown assailants. His personality is kind but because of a number of misunderstandings that are out of his control, he was constantly physically assaulted by both friends and enemies alike. ; : A powerful combat robot despite its chubby figure piloted by M.M. As M.M. rarely gets outside her robot, everyone around Sanpeita thinks that Kemeko is her true form. Her default paint scheme is a reference to the plugsuit used by Asuka Langley Soryu in Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has also been seen sporting a T-shirt with the nWo Logo in chapter 10.At first she does not like Kobayashi but later on she soon have feelings for him. ; : Kemeko's pilot who happens to be a tall and attractive girl who somehow manages to fit in Kemeko's smaller body. Despite her claims to have never met Sanpeita before moving to his house, she seems to be somehow familiar to him. She also wears the same bandages on her cheek just like the girl from ten years ago. Another appearance they share in common is their hair color. In eleventh episode of anime her real name - Mei Mishima was revealed. Several characters have seen her before, but none question Sanpeita directly inquiring who she is. ; : Sanpeita's well endowed childhood friend and classmate who harbors a crush on him. She tries to show her feelings, but Sanpeita is apparently oblivious. When ever something perverted happens to her she yells out "Unhealthy" then decks whoever caused the action, Sanpeita is almost always on the receiving end of her rage. ; : Sanpeita's little sister responsible for the house chores. She is revolted at first after finding that her brother got himself a "girlfriend", but later she befriends Kemeko and welcomes her into the house. ; : Sanpeita and Tamako's mother who works as a manga artist. Just like Tamako, she easily accepted Kemeko into the household despite Sanpeita's protests. ; : A strange girl who is after the power hidden in Sanpeita. She carries a sword around and is not hesitant about using it. She is employed at Mishima, Ryoko is often seen with her black cat - Jyuumonji. ; : Another one of Sanpeita's friends, she knows of Izumi's feelings. She is rather odd, with Ryouta asking if she was human during chapter 5. She has a fetish in regards to only seen wearing either the school bathing suit or PE uniform. She seems to care for Izumi. She also seems to come from a very rich family. ;Miura Hayakawa : Misaki's older sister, who has a fetish of wearing a maid outfit and acting like one, to the extent of making Sanpeita be her master. ; : ; : The executive director of Mishima Electronics. She has a cutesy attitude and seems to have a liking for younger boys. ;Kyte Brian Sounds : The cool acting red head of the series. Kyte is the head of the third R&D department at Mishima Electronics. He is a subordinate of Vanilla Make Repairs. He is very carefree which is why he ignores orders for his higher-ups. He seems to have a relationship with M.M. ; : ; : Fumiko's editor, she receives little recognition for her hard work. She has a boyfriend who she often has to cancel her dates with in order to meet a manga deadline. However, in the anime, she complains that she broke up with her boyfriend due to the time they spend together in the "Summer Break" episodes. Media Manga The manga series began serialization in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! on October 27, 2005, published by MediaWorks. When Dengeki Comic Gao! ceased publication on February 27, 2008, the manga was transferred to its sister publication, Dengeki Daioh on April 21, 2008. While the manga is still unfinished, seven bound volumes have been released, the latest of which on February 19, 2010; the volumes are published under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Comics label. Anime An anime adaptation produced by the Japanese animation studio Hal Film Maker has been broadcast in Japan. The anime spans the first two bound volumes, and nearly half of the third bound volume. External links * Anime official website * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga es:Kemeko Deluxe! it:Kemeko Deluxe! ja:ケメコデラックス! zh:钢铁新娘